


Holiday Surprises

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John go to the mall for some christmas shopping and cuteness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, CUTE DAVEJOHN!

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing of davejohn to go with some drawings I drew for Zoe~ Enjoy uwu (holy shit christmas woot yeahyeahyeah holla more fuckin romantic than valentines day thats what im sayin)

“Dave!” John drags out the name, tugging on the blonde’s sweater sleeve. Dave rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet. 

“You are so spoiled John.” John grins widely and tugs Dave by his hand, pulling them over to the line at the mall pretzels place. Dave wiggles his fingers a bit, getting John’s attention. John responds by giving his hand a squeeze back.

“Thanks Dave.” John beams up at him from underneath a single sweatshirt. How was a complete mystery considering the temperature and amount of snow outside.

Dave rolls his eyes with a small smile. “It’s the least I could do.” The noirette laughs at that but doesn’t reply. 

Once at the front of the line, Dave orders two pretzels and a slushie (jesus christ this kid must be the spawn of satan or was born in a freezer) for them. John happily takes a pretzel and the slushie to a table and sits down. Dave follows and sits across from him with his own pretzel. 

They sit in relative silence as they eat. John occasionally makes a weird slurping sound as he tries to free the straw from its frozen confine. Dave finishes first and sits back watching the noirette fondly. A few bags of things they had bought for Christmas sit in the seat beside him, John had been adamant that Dave take them because he was so sure he’d drop them. He’d complied but had snuck a hand to pinch the back of John’s thigh in retaliation. 

“Hey Dave?” The blonde snaps out of his daze and ‘mm’s. “Remember when you told me the things you wanted to accomplish?” He nods, eyebrow raised. “Well…” John stands up grinning, holding something behind his back. 

“What’s that?” John doesn’t reply but ushers Dave up. Dave looks around a little suspicious because some of the things he had said were a little...m rated. John continues grinning and wraps an arm around Dave before producing a small mistletoe. He stands on his toes to get it above Dave’s head, grinning.

A few people stop or slow down, ‘aww’ing and whispering things to the people around them. Dave looks at John and smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You are such a dork John.” 

“Oh Dave please, I know you’re swooning so hard for me right now. I’m the romance king. Like motherfuckin Christmas up in here.” As he speaks he gets quieter with the distance between them getting smaller until their lips are pressed together. Dave pulls John in closer. John tangles his hand in the blonde hair and kisses Dave sweetly. When they pull back their faces are a light shade of pink and a few people around them clap and aww again.

“Merry Christmas, Dave.” 

“Merry Christmas, John.” Dave leans down to peck John again, catching him by surprise.


	2. Early Morning Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davejohn in which john has a surprise for dave before the gift unwrapping begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of zoe's writing gift. Merry christmas zoe!

John lies on his side, watching the slow rise and fall of Dave’s shoulders and chest as he breathes. It’s still way too early in the morning to get up (come on six is crazy) but John’s too excited to open presents and give his secret one to Dave that he can’t go back to sleep. Time passes by as John watches the blonde, occasionally reaching out to touch his cheek or kiss one of his angular features. 

Eventually though, just before seven, Dave starts to stir, eyes blinking open. He breathes out slowly and smiles at John, giving a partial look of horror.

“How long have you been up?” John shrugs.

“About six.” Dave wheezes and scootches closer, draping an arm over John’s middle.

“Babe, no. I thought we agreed on no even numbers before nine.” John rolls his eyes and cups Dave’s jaw and kisses his lips softly.

“I was too excited to go back to sleep.” The coolkid smiles at him then, a full on real smile. 

“Well food comes before presents.” John looks at Dave and tuts.

“Not my present.” John gives a mischievous smirk and climbs over Dave, kissing him harder. The blonde complies easily under him and almost immediately opens his mouth to dart out his tongue. 

John nips at Dave’s lips and kisses his way to his jaw. Dave, still a little out of it from just waking up, hums warmly beneath him as he moves. His long, slender neck seems eager to be filled with swollen red bite marks again as John works at it. Dave combs his fingers through John’s hair, red eyes peeking out from beneath half mast lids. John pulls the skin of his collarbone with his teeth before motioning Dave to lift his arms so he can throw his shirt over the side of the bed. 

Dave’s torso is flawless. There are many criss crossing scars from all of his strifes with Bro, but otherwise is smooth and lean. John also notices the way his chest is flushed warm and his nipples have perched. 

“Excited already, Dave?” He snickers and takes one of the pert nubs between his lips and runs his tongue over it, pulling back with a slight tug of his teeth. Dave lets out a breathy groan. Glad that he’s responding well, the noirette moves lower, running his hands over Dave’s hips and he nips and kisses his way to his naval. The thin trail of almost translucent hair leading below the blond’s night wear is appealing. With a grin John shimmies Dave’s pajama pants down to his knees where the blonde can kick them off easier. 

John looks up to see Dave with his eyes closed, breathing a bit heavier and hair a mess. His heart swells at the sight and he goes back to his earlier ministrations, ghosting his lips over Dave’s semi hard erection. He shudders and lifts his hips some as John presses his lips to the fabric again. 

With a groggy smile, “Such a tease…” Dave trails his fingers through John’s dark hair, massaging his scalp. John hums happily and tugs the waistband of the red boxer briefs between him and giving Dave a great Christmas morning blowjob. When they’ve been pushed down to freckled caramel legs he moves back up and runs his tongue along the underside of his member, earning a short gasp and low moan. As he works, sucking the head, kissing the base, bobbing on it, Dave gets harder until he’s swollen red and the taste of precum is on John’s tongue. 

Dave rolls into John’s mouth as he takes him in, tongue flat against him and lips curled over his teeth. He bobs a little bit faster and cups Dave, rolling him in his palm. The blonde mewls and his toes curl, hips rolling in a small circle. The pleasured tingles in his abdomen spread out and intensify as John continues until he’s a pleasurable pulsating mess. He cracks his eyes open to watch, John’s blue ones clear in the dim lighting and just as misty and pleasured as he’s bound to look. 

“Fuck, John,” he pants hoarsely, digging his fingers into John’s hair, “I-I’m so close. So close...just, a little more.” The noirette does little to slow or speed up, instead using his hands to massage Dave’s inner thighs and hips. His face scrunches as he attempts to keep his eyes on John as he orgasms, mouth open wide and hips rising. When he’s finished his body falls back onto the bed and he closes his eyes as he catches his breath.

John worms his way back up and kisses Dave on the lips with a grin. “Merry Christmas Dave!” He simply nods and kisses John’s forehead. “...I’m hungry.” Dave laughs and ruffles dark hair.

“Alright, alright, just give me a moment.” He lies there for another few minutes until his breathing evens out. “Merry Christmas, John. I love you.”

“Love you too, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry its so short XD


End file.
